Gem Invader
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Zim was sent to earth in a fools mission, Dib is a gem hunter questing to study the myth that he believes is real, the Crystal Gems are concerned about the safety of earth, and Jasper gets best mom award. Gem!Zim Teen Gem Hunter!Dib SHIPS:ZaDr -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the** _Gem Invader: Invader Zim/Steven Universe Crossover!_ **This is a fusion fanfic of Invader Zim and Steven Universe. We love both fandoms and came across the age old question of what if these characters was in this fandom. well her you have it folks. Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Setting:**_

Steven Universe

 _ **Invader Zim Characters:**_

Gem!Zim

Pebble!Gir

Teen Gem Hunter!Dib

Red Diamond

Purple Diamond

Miyuki Pink Diamond

Spork White Diamond

 _ **Steven Universe Characters:**_

Steven

Garnet

Pearl

Jasper

Diven

 _ **Summery:**_

Zim was sent to earth in a fools mission, Dib is a gem hunter questing to study the myth that he believes is real, the Crystal Gems are concerned about the safety of earth, and Jasper gets best mom award.

 _ **SHIPS:**_ ZaDr

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new and clingy sight**

Dib sighed as he rubbed his temples it was his fifth day at hanging out in this creepy ass kindergarten for gem babies and he ran out of freaking food. He needed to get more but he'd gotten so much good data...

Zim grumbled kicking another useless pebble out of his way. Tapping onto his hover screen he scanned the data again. "By diamonds where is that entrance. Zim doesn't wish to be on this crust of a planet any longer. Gah all these useless" Zim shivered "plants."

Dib walked out of his tent going on a walk. sighing he kicked a rock "stupid data" he said and placed a hand on one of the extractors. he'd figured out they stole nutrients to make the gems but they infected natural wildlife too... How?

Zim grumbled kicking one of the extractors only to stumble back falling to the ground cradling his foot. Glancing up Zim saw a figure on the other side of the extractor. Giving a squeak Zim franticly scurried backward.

Dib jumped at the other noise and gasped "a gem! Hey! You!" He said running toward him his long legs making the boy much faster than Zim

Zim squawked tossing his hover screen and flailing his arms as he ran screaming "LEAVE ZIM ALONE YOU MEAT SACK!"

"Get back here!" He growled and picked the short gem up and looked at him "who are you?"

Zim screeched flailing his arms "LET ME GO! DON'T SHATTER ME!"

"What the heck?" He said "what's shattering?"

Zim squirmed and wiggled in Dib's hold smacking the human in the face "RELEASE ZIM! I WILL NOT BE SHATTERED BY A PATHETICALLY LARGE BEAST!"

"I'm not a beast! Stop squirming before I drop you!" He said trying to put the thing in a manageable carry.

Zim instantly started panicking at the shifting. Zim started giving Dib weak panicked slaps as his breathes quicked to gasps "NO NO NO RELEASE ZIM! I WON'T BE AN EXPERIMENT TO YOUR MEAT BEAST HANDS!"

Dib growls "stop hitting me! Its Annoying!"

Zim squeaked freezing at the growl and the shouts. His gasps shuttered to a halt as his eyes rolled back and he passed out falling limp in Dib's hold.

Dib groaned "damnit..." He said and carried the Gem to his tent and tied him up and waited

Zim groaned waking up slowly. "Wha-where?"

"You're in my tent I am a human called Dib" he was a tall boy of nearly six feet with a lightning streak coming out of his hair easily able to tower over the small tied up gem.

Zim scowled turning away from him as much as he could. "Just shatter me and get it over with disgusting meat sack."

"Shattering is that killing you?"

Zim gave a quick nod.

Dib frowned "why would I kill you you aren't a threat"

Zim jerked over "WHAT!? ZIM IS TOO A THREAT!"

"Really? How?"

Zim puffed out his chest "obviously Zim is superior than you meat sacks in many ways. First off since Zim is a gem Zim follows the rule of red and purple diamond. Being a magenta gem Zim is the perfect combination of the two. Not another exist like Zim. Along with being an elite Zim is proficient in building, flying, and fighting." Zim gave Dib a smug grin.

"Right so who are... Red and Purple?"

Zim scoffed "obviously the most powerful and perfect rulers. There are more diamonds but they are all pathetic and useless to my diamonds."

"So diamonds rule gems huh? Interesting"

Zim nodded waving his hand as much as he could "yes yes they are the all powerful and wonderfully ruthless rulers. So do get on with the shattering my diamonds will do no less to Zim if they find out Zim was captured by a meat sack."

"And what were you doing here to be such a threat?"

Zim rolled his eyes "my diamonds are you meat sacks all so idiotic? Zim was running codes to figure out if this crust of a planet could be used anymore or if it has lost its use and should be terminated."

"Uh huh... And by useful you mean reactivating those spider things out there?" Man this guy was an idiot he was giving him everything on a silver platter

Zim scoffed "idiot of course not those things are soooooooo out dated. Zim played with those when he was merely a pebble. No Zim is going to check the core hatch that contains all the information on this crust."

"Oh? The Core that little thing?"

Zim rolled his eyes "you are useless to talk to! You know nothing! Zim thought your species were 'advanced' not stupid."

"Well why don't you educate me then?"

Zim rolled his eyes "oh please your little brain wouldn't understand even if Zim showed you. It's too advanced."

"You sure about that?"

Zim raised a brow "oh you think your puny brain can handle it?"

"I think so'

Zim scoffed easily wiggling out of his bonds "fine Zim will just have to blow your little meat brain with his amazement. Follow Dib beast."

Dib chuckled "okay almighty Zim..."

Zim puffed out his chest grinning. Waving his hand his hover screen floated back to him. Tapping away Zim walked confidently forward heading straight to a hole.

Dib followed humming and taking notes

Zim walked right into the hole giving a startled squeak. Blushing a deep red Zim dusted himself off standing up and crawling out of the hole. "That was all apart of the plan..."

"Was it?" Dib asked and offered a hand

Zim blushed but nodded taking his hand and getting up out of the hole. "Yes yes Zim was showing you what not to do... Don't do that!"

"Oh thank you for keeping me safe my hero" he said and smooched the alien's cheek

Zim squawked batting Dib away "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY ARE YOU PRESSING YOUR FEEDING HOLE TO MY FACE?!"

"Its a form of praise on earth didn't you know?"

Zims eyes widened and he grinned pleased "ah yes of course Zim knows this. Zims question is where is his other praises. Zim IS giving the Dib beast knowledge for he puny brain. More of these praises!"

Dib chuckled and peppered him with kisses

Zim wiggled at the feeling but grinned. "Yes that is the correct praise that Zim deserves. Now follow silly human we are almost there."

Dib nodded and set him down following him. stars this was so easy.

Zim lead the way pushing on a rock in the wall thus causing a part of the group a few feet around them start to shift downward. "Come here Dib beast hold Zim's hand we don't want you to get crushed or fall off."

Dib did as told eyes wide with wonder

Zim held Dib's hand tucking his body close to Dib's legs. Tapping away at his hover screen sending them lower into the earth. "Now Dib beast don't touch anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it Zim... Uh what would happen if I did?"

Zim shrugged "It's hard to know but probably lose an appendage, maybe blow us up, cause a cave in, or all three."

"Okay definitely not touching anything now" the human said stepping closer

Zim grinned. "Good. We don't want your grubby fingerprints on anything."

"You don't have fingerprints?"

Zim scoffed "of course not. Zim is a gem. Do your useless earth stones have finger smears?"

"Hmmm good point"

Zim grinned the ground coming to a halt. They were so far down you could barely see the entrance. Striding forward Zim waved Dib along. "Follow Dib beast."

Dib followed and looked around it was dark

Walking up to a large black screen Zim typed in code until it lit up. Waving to a side Zim off handedly commented "go sit and play with the rocklings Zim is sure there are some to keep you busy while Zim contact my diamonds."

"Rocklings?"

"Yes, Rocklings. Um how can Zim put it in puny human terms. They are small non gems. My companion Gir is one. They are small and... Dumb. He should be around here if not back with a human mutt in a few days."

"Interesting" he said and wandered off to play with something, but stayed in hearing range

Zim cleared his throat as the screen flickered and buzzed to life.

Two extremely large figures came onto the screen. The red one turned to Zim with a large angry frown while the purple one seemed sad.

Zim put his fist to his chest "My diamonds!"

Red groaned "what do you want pebble?"

Purple lightly tapped Red's shoulder "give him a chance."

Zim nodded his head not minding the hurtful comment. "I have made it to Earth my diamonds. The kindergarten seems to be extremely outdated, but with time and resources the kindergarten could run for another few years."

Dib listened carefully even peeking a sneak look and his eyes widened at the large figures they were awe inspiring...

Red nodded waving in Zim's general direction "good good stay there and work on things. Call back when you have it all finished."

Zim smiled "thank you my diamonds. When can Zim expect your Jaspers to arrive?"

Red snorted turning back to Zim "our what? Haha did you ask when our Jasper's would arrive?"

Zim nodded "yes my diamonds if Zim is to repair and get the kindergarten into working order Zim will need the muscle to do it."

Dib frowned, a Jasper?

Red's snorts turned into full laughter "oh you stupid pebble you aren't getting any Jasper's."

Zim cocked his head "but how will Zim-"

Red frowned snapping out "I don't care! Use your hands if you have too! We don't care how you do it just get it done and don't call or come back until you do!"

Purple frowned tapping Red's shoulder "be nice he doesn't understand what's happening."

Zim had stepped back slightly fearful of Red's anger. Tilting his head confused he asked "Purple, my diamond what do you mean?"

Red cut Purple off "We are cutting off communication with Earth. Freak deforms like you are being banished or rather put in their rightful place. However, since you can have some use to us we are giving you a second chance. Get this done and we might consider allowing you to live under our glorious rule."

Zim froze eyes wide. Zim blinked slowly letting the information sink in. he started quivering his voice catching and his eyes growing wet. "Zi-Zim is banished? I-i-Zim is not under the diamonds rule…..."

Dib frowned feeling bad for the small alien

Purple frowned leaning closer once Red walked away uninterested. "Since Miyuki's disappearance I send all the off-colors to Earth. So, they will help you and redeem themselves as well. I look forward to your call saying you have accomplished this goal."

Zim nodded "Y-yes my diamond." the call faded to black. Zim gave a small sigh his shoulders sinking.

Dib walked to him "are you okay?"

Zim quickly swiped at his eyes pushing past Dib "of course Zim is okay! Why wouldn't Zim be Zim has just been given an important task by his diamonds."

"Is the only reason they dislike you is because you're different?"

Zim spun around his eyes glistening and his voice filled with shocked anger "MY DIAMONDS DO NOT DISLIKE ME!"

"Then what did I just see?"

Zim stuttered his eyes becoming more wet. "They-they don't dislike me! Zi-im was given a very-very important task, very important! They like me! They-they do… they do."

Dib sighed and picked up the gem "it didn't sound like it to me... But they said there were more like you shall we find them?" He asked

Zim struggled in Dib's hold before settling down. "Zim guesses. Dib human?"

He nodded and pet him "maybe they are nice too"

Zim paused in punching in the code to send them back up. Zim shivered and choked on a pur. "D-dib human… please s-stop i-uh-Zim has a question..."

"Yeah?"

Zim looked to the floor mumbling "um Zim uh wants to know why… why the Dib beast is so nice to Zim…."

"Because you are proof of everything I have been saying for years... I eventually wanna talk you out of destroying my home... And you are just adorable"

Zim nodded along until Dib reached his third point. wiping his head to Dib Zim exclaimed "I am no Door nor a bowl!"

"No 'adorable' its an Earth term of praise for cuteness"

Zim squinted his eyes at Dib "why do you keep giving Zim praises? Do you…. Do you think something is wrong with Zim?"

"No? Should I?"

Zim frowned not responding merely turning back to finish the code.

Dib pet him and watched "what will this do?"

Zim worked on his tracking code as they reached level ground "this code will give us an idea where the other fre-uh off-colors are…."

Dib nodded "alright."

Zim nodded pausing in his code to look at Dib. "Dib…."

"Yeah?" He asked

"Do you plan on carrying Zim the whole way or are you going to let Zim walk?"

"Uh you seemed really focused and I didn't want you to fall..." He said and sat him down

Zim blushed but nodded "Yes Zim was quite busy… Thank you for your concern."

"Welcome" he said and walked with him

Zim smiled having to run slightly to keep up with Dib's longer stride. "Yes you should be very welcomed. Not many receive a thank you from the great Zim."

"Ah I will treasure it then" he chuckled

Zim nodded with a grin "yes good."

Dib hummed "so find anything yet?"

Zim tapped some more on his screen. Giving a happy cheer he pointed a little right of where they were walking "over there! There are a few of them too!"

Dib smiled "let's find them then"

Zim beamed up at Dib nodding happily. "Yes let's!" taking off he almost tripped before Zim was able to balance himself again. "I MEANT TO DO THAT! Watch out for those rocks Dib human."

"I will" he said and followed this so far was amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gem Invader: Invader Zim/Steven Universe Crossover**

 _ **Welcome to the Gem Invader: Invader Zim/Steven Universe Crossover! This is a fusion fanfic of Invader Zim and Steven Universe. We love both fandoms and came across the age old question of what if these characters was in this fandom. well here you have it folks. Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Setting:**_

Steven Universe

 _ **Invader Zim Characters:**_

Gem!Zim

Pebble!Gir

Teen Gem Hunter!Dib

Red Diamond

Purple Diamond

Miyuki Pink Diamond

Spork White Diamond

 _ **Steven Universe Characters:**_

Steven

Garnet

Pearl

Jasper

Diven

 _ **Summery:**_

Zim was sent to earth in a fools mission, Dib is a gem hunter questing to study the myth that he believes is real, the Crystal Gems are concerned about the safety of earth, and Jasper gets best mom award. Gem!Zim Teen Gem Hunter!Dib SHIPS:ZaDr

Rated: T

Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 _ **SHIPS:**_ ZaDr

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Friends or fiends**

Zim grinned leading the way. Soon they came to a large sign. Zim titled his head reading it "Beach City? Zim see's what you humans call a beach but Zim does not see a large 'city' of these beaches."

"Yeah it's a bit of an exaggeration"

"Ah. Zim understands now. Let us find these gems. It says that they are located within this exaggerated city of beaches."

Dib nodded and followed him looking around for odd people.

Zim strolled confidently in front of Dib before noticing the stares he was receiving and the few humans rushing inside and picking up electronics. Slowly Zim crept closer to Dib until he was almost clinging to Dib's leg. "Maybe they are not here. Let's check later."

"Here get under my trench coat and I'll walk" he said patting his leg

Zim looked up to him with shocked wide eyes. With a small blushed he scurried under Dib's coat climbing up Dib's leg until Zim could wrap his arms and legs around Dib's waist. "Zim is very small and…. Thank you Dib..."

"You're welcome I'll be your meat shield" he said and kept walking Zim really fit snug he could get used to this

Zim gave him a small nuzzle "you are a great meat shield."

Dib blushed "thanks"

Zim nuzzled Dib some more glad of his protective jacket and handy meat shield. There was a poke to his spine and Zim hissed.

"I think your back just hissed at me mister."

"Steven don't poke people!" Pearl fretted

Dib spun and looked down "watch it kid" he said frowning

Jasper growled "Don't you dare stranger" she said picking up their kid "what did I say about poking people Steven?" She said sternly

Steven pouted "not to… Sorry mister stanger! But you might want to check out your hissing back. Also you see any crazy gems around here?"

Zim froze digging his claws into Dib as he clung almost desperately.

"Define crazy..."

"Trying to destroy the planet or reeking havoc in general" Garnet said

Steven grinned wiggling out of Jasper's hold "So you have seen a gem! Is she in your jacket?!" Steven reached for the bottom of the jacket. Zim squeaked crawling up higher until he was barely poking out of Dib's tall collar.

Jasper picked the lanky human up "drop the gem" she ordered

Zim hissed clinging to Dib "LEAVE MY HUMAN ALONE!"

Pearl pulled Steven behind her and summoned her spear "we demand that you release the human you corrupted gem!"

"Wait wait he's not hurting me!" He said squirming "let me go and I'll bring him out!"

"You set him down and he'll run for it" Garnet said

Steven pushed past Pearl "Now how about everyone just calm down and we talk this over with some snacks?"

Zim whispered to Dib "Zim would go with them, but Zim can't promise that you will be freed. What do you want to do Dib beast?"

"I don't mind staying with you" he whispered back "these may be who you are looking for."

Zim shook his head "Zim does not want them. Not when the Jasper is holding you so roughly. You have done nothing wrong or dangerous."

Steven smiled hoping that their whispering meant they had accepted. "I'll take that as a yes! Come on let's go back to our place!"

Dib sighed "alright..." He said pouting as he was carried by the large woman he kinda wanted to touch her hair

Zim gave a low whine clinging to Dib.

Once they made it back Pearl positioned herself in front of the door. Steven grabbed out some snacks and motioned for Jasper to set Dib down on the couch.

Jasper did so and Dib groaned and ribbed his butt "gentle... Jeez..." He said

Zim poked out of the jacket enough to hiss at Jasper.

"Oh its a runt what are you?" She said crossing her arms

Zim squeaked hiding again.

Steven pouted pushing at Jasper "you're scaring her. Sit down and act less tough."

Jasper growled and sat down "fine" she said "they better not hurt you though"

"They won't" Garnet assured and approached "and we won't hurt either of you... Human why don't you let your friend out?"

Dib frowned "he can come out whenever he's ready..."

Steven raised a brow "oh you got it wrong all gems are female. It's okay I got it wrong in the beginning too."

"Uh they are?"

Zim gave Dib a harsh pinch.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He said

Zim just growled "boy."

"Zim insists he's a boy"

Pearl shook her head walking closer "no no no that's not how gems work."

Zim growled crawling down and cuddling against the small of Dib's back.

Dob snorted "Zim stop that it tickles!"

Zim chuckled nuzzling him more.

Steven tilted his head "what gem is a Zim?"

"I don't know...?" Dib asked "we just met a few hours ago when I was studying the kindergarten"

Pearl gasped "THE KINDERGARTEN!"

"Yeah I study gems for a living and I found that place..."

Steven frown "that place is pretty dangerous. Especially for a human."

"Eh no one would miss me and I was too curious not to go"

Zim hummed wiggling into Dib's lap. "Zim would miss his meat shield."

"Thanks buddy" he said scratching the back of his head blushing slightly

Steven gasped rushing closer to try to get a good look at Zim "she's so small!"

"Steven don't get too close!" Pearl fretted

Zim hissed ducking close to Dib's side. "Leave Zim alone!"

"Hey don't be mean it's not nice to call people small" Dib said.

Jasper snorted "it's true he's the smallest gem I've ever seen... What were you made for?"

Zim growled. "Zim has many uses unlike a brute Jasper. Zim is proficient in building, flying, and fighting. Zim was made by two of the strongest diamonds. Zim is far superior than you gems."

Jasper snorted "Right..."

Zim narrowed his eyes crawling out onto Dib's knees to face Jasper "it's true! Zim was sent by my diamonds to fix the kindergarten BY MYSELF! Zim doesn't need any help."

"But Zim didn't you say you needed a Jasper?" Dib reminded him

"Pft I am not working with that pipsqueak" Jasper

Zim weakly hit Dib's leg. "Hush Dib human! I do not want their help. Obviously they go against my diamonds and probably shatter gems that get in their way."

Dib frowned and looked at Steven's face "I highly doubt that."

Steven grew nervous. "We don't-don't _try_ to shatter gems. We just want to all get along."

Zim frowned leaning close giving Dib a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you Dib human... But Zim will not allow them to hurt you. Zim will stay. You will go." Zim stood hopping to the floor and looking up at the gems. He was shaking lightly but he forced a scowl. "You will let the Dib human go! Zim will stay and answer any questions."

"We don't care about humans pipsqueak but you will tell us about your plans" Jasper said

"The human can stay it is clear he wishes to protect you as in vain as that would be should we fight." Garnet said

Dib frowned "that's right" he said and looked at Zim "Zim this is amazing for me I can stay with you and learn about gems which is all I ever wanted."

Zim growled at Garnet moving protectively in front of Dib. "You will not hurt the Dib human. If you do Zim will-will-will kill your human. Yes Zim will hurt your precious human if you hurt mine."

Steven tilted his head. "Oh I'm only half human."

"Half human" Dib asked and Jasper bristled "you touch one hair on his head and I'll grind your gem to dust."

Zim hissed "touch Dib and Zim will make you wish you were dust."

"Now now there is no need for tensions to be high we are all going to be friends" Garnet said standing between them and Jasper

"How do you know?" Dib asked

"She has future vision" Jasper grumbled "but it can be wrong!"

Zim growled climbing back into Dib's lap. "...You are not right. What are you?"

Garnet chuckled "I'm me... That's all" she said

Zim frowned at that answer but allowed it to pass, he was the same. "Zim is Zim as well. Boy not girl."

"Interesting" Garnet said

Pearl shook her head "but that shouldn't be possible."

Steven shrugged "I guess he's just like us then."

Zim narrowed his eyes sitting back in Dib's lap nuzzling into his chest.

Dib pet Zim "so gems are almost entirely female then?" He asked

Zim nodded. "All of them to my knowledge... All of them but Zim."

"That's amazing" Dib said and pet him "I bet you are the cutest too"

Jasper gagged "you two rot my teeth"

Zim squirmed "Dib beast Zim is not in need of your praises. However, Purple diamond tended to agree with your praise."

"She did seem nice"

"Purple was a tyrant and probably has shattered more gems than Red has" Jasper scowled

Zim growled "oh and Zim bets you follow the trader Pink! My diamonds keep order! They are strong and powerful and gives Zim very important missions! And and..." Zim trailed off trying to not shake.

Steven held up his hands "now now let's not bring up diamonds."

Dib rocked him "they kinda... Kicked him out till he finished this job..." He said

"Pink was amazing! She loved every gem despite what it was like and you better not smear her name!" Jasper growled standing

Zim took a deep breath giving Dib a watery glare before turning to Jasper and shouting "ZIM HATES YOU!" Crawling back inside Dib's jacket and curling up against his back Zim swiped away his growing tears

Dib frowned looking over his shoulder "Zim?"

Garnet sighed "I think it'd be best if you both took a rest Steven how about you show them the. Spare room?"

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib's waist hiding his face into Dib's back.

Steven nodded sadly. "come on it's this way." Steven showed them to the small spare room. "my friend Conny stays over sometimes so try to just ignore her stuff. if you need anything just ask."

"Yeah thanks kid" he said and pat his head and went in shutting the door

Zim clung to Dib murmuring into his back "Zim doesn't like it here..."

"Wanna sneak out?" He asked

Zim crawled around to Dib's chest nodding and swiping the few tears left. "Can we?"

Dib nodded "yeah give me a minute."

Zim nodded crawling down and flopping onto the bed clinging to a pillow. "you have 60 seconds Dib"

Dib nodded and looked around

Steven sighed looking to the group "I wonder why Zim is so shy? we haven't met any gems as shy or scared as him."

Pearl nodded "we haven't met a male either. nor one as small."

Garnet sighed "they're sneaking out should we let them go?"

Pearl squawked rushing to the room "We haven't got all our answers from you gem!"

Steven rushed behind her "Pearl don't scare them!"

Zim jolted rushing to Dib's legs at the shouts squeaking out a small "Protect Zim!"

Dib frowned and picked him up "what?! We haven't done anything!"

Garnet just sighed

Pearl frowned pointing her spear at them accusingly "you were going to escape!"

Steven tried to get between them "they aren't our prisoners!"

"They have answers! What if that corrupted gem contacts homeworld!"

Zim clung to Dib tears welling up "Zim is not corrupted!"

"Hey don't call him that he's just fine!" Dib said "you guys are just a bunch of jerks!"

Steven pushed Pearl back "Pearl get out! You are not helping!"

"But Steven-"

"Out! Please.." Steven turned back to them after Pearl left. "I'm so sorry sometimes she just gets set in her ways. We don't think you are corrupted… just miss guided. Jasper was too before she joined us."

"What do you mean?" Dib said crossing his arms

Steven thought a bit about how to phrase it. "It's difficult to understand at first… most gems don't want to understand, but the diamonds don't care. At least not about us gems. They only seek power and it's killing planets. They want to kill Earth. The kindergarten was only one part. I was able to stop the cluster which would have utterly destroyed Earth. The diamonds don't care about what planets they take over or what lives on those planets. They only one that did was my mom. She didn't care if some gem was off colored, or seeked a different purpose, or even was a fusion."

"Fusions?" Dib asked

Zim sneered "Fusions are a disgrace. Simply because gems are not able to mate does not mean they need to create other gems." Zim shivered "how can they stand to be together all the time? It is like those praises you give Zim, but-but all over and all the time. Zim was dismissed from fusion training after one week MERELY because Zim was better by himself than combined with the weakly pairs they chose."

Dib frowned "so... Fusion is marriage?"

Zim tilted his head "What's marriage? Fusion is when two or more gems combine to make a stronger and more powerful gem."

Steven nodded "Yeah they make a humungous woman!"

"Oh that's cool" Dib said interested

Zim shook his head "No! Not cool. It's horrifying. Everything is overwhelming and voices and thoughts combine and you are not yourself anymore. Dib human you must understand fusion is not a thing to mess with. It is very dangerous."

Steven shook his head "it's not scary at all i fuse all the time with my friend Conny. Come on Dib let's fuse it'll be fun!" Steven reached for Dib's hand yanking him up.

Dib squeaked at how surprisingly strong the kid was "what I can fuse?!"

Steven nodded smiling "yeah! Just dance with me."

Zim panicked giving a startled screech and shoving Steven away. "NO NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Dib frowned "Zim stop it I want to understand" he said lifting the little alien up "okay?"

Zim felt tears gather in his eyes "but Zi-im…. Fine." Zim wiggled out of Dib's hold. Zim went and sat in a corner facing them but his face was pressed into his knees.

Steven frowned but held out his hand for Dib to take.

Dib frowned he didn't want to upset Zim but he needed to know... He took Steven's hand

Steven lead them in a dance before they came together in a flash of light.

Zim gasped rushing over to the flash worriedly shouting "Dib beast. Dib Human! DIB!"

Diven blinked looking down at its hands in shock

Zim felt really small. He wanted his meat shield back. He wanted Dib to protect him. Zim rushed over barely stopping before he latched onto Diven's leg. "...Dib?"

Diven looked down and smiled at Zim picking him up "woah this is... Weird..." He admitted

Zim latched onto the other. "Zim doesn't like this. Are you okay Dib?"

Diven patted Zim's head "we are-I am Diven… Everything is fine... I think I don't feel..." How to describe feeling like one being but being two

Zim worried his lip. "It's okay Zim will take care of you." Zim nuzzled into Divens chest

Diven pet Zim "thank you Zim..."

Zim nodded giving Dib one of the praise kisses "yes, you are very brave for doing this fusion... But Zim would like his Dib back... Please."

"How do you separate?" Diven asked

Zim shrugged "push against him."

Diven frowned "uh okay" he sat Zim down and tried to separate  
It wasn't happening.

"Uh I don't feel any different" it was almost a perfect fusion like Garnet both Dib and Steven too far alike

Zim frowned "no. Let him go. Stop it!"

"Wait don't cry Zim! It'll be okay!" Diven assured picking him up and rocking him "let's go asked the others for help!"

Zim nodded curling up hiding his face in Diven's neck.

Diven walked out "Pearl? Garnet? Jasper? I need some help..."

Pearl gasped "what happened?! Steven why would you fuse with him?!"

"We wanted to understand" he replied

Zim clung to Diven "fix them!"

Garnet frowned "I was hoping this wouldn't happen so soon..."

"Steven! Why are you fusing with people you just met!" Jasper scolded

Diven whined "Jasperrrrr we were curiousssss"

Pearl looked like she was about to faint.

Zim whined clinging to them "Zim wants Dib back."

"The problem is Diven is a very stable fusion... We need to find something that divides the parts within." Garnet said

Diven rocked Zim "it'll be okay..."

"Or we can exhaust them" Jasper said

Zim growled at Jasper. "You are not hurting them."

"You gonna fight me pipsqueak?" Jasper stood punching her hand.

Diven snapped to attention "hey don't fight..." He couldn't let Zim get hurt... Jasper wouldn't hurt him right?

Zim jumped from Diven's arms and stood hands on hips in front of Diven. "If Zim must Zim will fight to protect Dib."

Jasper snorted and flicked Zim's forehead knocking him down "please you couldn't defend a fly!"

Diven pushed her off "leave him alone!" His form phased a second "Jasper!"

Zim growled his gem glowing and forming spiked legs from his back. Giving a hiss he launched himself at Jasper knocking them both to the floor

"Guys stop it!" Diven cried and tripped going for them. Form wavering hard

Jasper grabbed a leg and threw the little gem

Zim crashed into a wall one of his spiked legs shattering apart. With a growl he launched himself at Jasper again. Sinking his sharp teeth into Jasper's arm.

"Ouch! You little cretin!"

Diven split Dib stumbling forward "let him go!"

Zim instantly released at the command dropping to the floor and skittering to a corner. "...Sorry..."

Dib rushed over and scooped him up "are you okay?! I was so worried" he said

Zim looked at him with wide eyes. "You aren't mad?"

"No! Not at all" he said nuzzling him

Jasper picked up Steven "are you okay?!" She asked looking him over worriedly

Steven nodded hugging Jasper tight "I was worried about you Jasp. Don't do that again you scared me!"

Zim gave a small pur nuzzling and clinging back. "I'm glad you're back Dib."

"Heh I'm the strongest ain't not pipsqueak would beat me" she said confidently

Dib nuzzled him "me too it was nice... But don't know if I would do that again with him."

Zim nodded "no more fusions unless they are with Zim."

"We can fuse?" Dib asked

Zim shrugged "we can try... Later."

"Yeah later..."

"Gems and nongems can't fuse stupid" Jasper said

Zim stuck out his tongue "if Dib wants to fuse we WILL fuse."

Dib said "we can try at some point sure..."

Zim nodded proudly. "Well since you have so graciously fused with my Dib beast and challenged me, what do you want?"

Dib looked to the gems

Steven nodded "we just want answers on why you are here and what your plans with earth are."

"Zim is looking for others like him" Dib said "and we are working on the world destroying thing"

Zim frowned nuzzling into Dib. "Zim still has an important mission. My diamonds will take Zim back... They will."

Dib pet him "maybe... But I kinda like being alive you know?"

Zim looked at Dib confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well I wouldn't be alive if you destroyed my planet"

Zim tilted his head "why not? Are you not coming with Zim?"

Dib blushed "I don't know if I could survive in space"

"The diamonds would never let you keep a human as a pet" Jasper said

Zim turned to Jasper "Dib is not a pet! If anything he is Zim's mate! ... and meat shield."

Dib turned bright red "oh..."

Zim nodded proudly at Jasper. "Yes, do be jealous of our strong bond."

Steven giggled whispering "Zim likes Dib."

"You just met that's not a bond its infatuation" Jasper retorted. "Humans are short lived you're going to grow tired of him and abandon him once he's past his prime. Or you are going to watch him age and die either way you will be alone in the end"

Dib winced at the reminder of a human's lifespan "so I guess gems are long lived huh?"

Zim frowned tears growing. "SHUT UP! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A-A-A ROTTEN PEBBLE!"

Jasper snorted "just telling you the truth... Love of humans has only ever brought suffering"

Zim quickly swiped at his tears. "Shut up! Why are you so mean to Zim?"

Dib hugged him close "hey it will be okay..." He said petting Zim

Jasper snorted "just trying to save you some pain"

"Jasper is very much into tough love and she can be crude" Garnet said

Zim curled into Dib's arms nuzzling him.

Steven frowned. "Now look we've upset him."

Dib rocked him before putting him in his jacket.

Jasper shrugged

Zim whined curling up.

Garnet sighed "Dib we don't want to hurt Zim but we want to protect the earth"

"I understand but Zim needs support right now and 'working' on his mission helps"

Zim whined leaning into Dib's chest "I'm sorry... I'm useless..."

"No you aren't you just haven't found what you are good at yet!" Dib said

"I agree" Garnet said and adjusted her sunglasses "So much potential I see in your future"

Zim sniffled nuzzling Dib. "Really think so?"

Steven nodded "YEAH! You could do anything! Just look at us."

Dib nuzzled back "yeah! You are the amazing Zim right?"

Zim shrugged. "Maybe..."

"I think you are we just gotta find what you are the most amazing at!"

Zim hummed smiling and nuzzling into Dib.

Dib smiled and pet him "so... I guess we're stuck together. that's fine I've always wanted to study gems" he said

Zim hummed happily. "I've always wanted a companion."

Steven cooed nudging garnet "they are adorable"

"They are I've never seen love so fast before" She said

Pearl frowned covering Steven's eyes "is that even appropriate for children. Gems and humans..." Pearl looked to Steven then back at Zim and Dib

Jasper snorted "that's how we got Steven wasn't it?"

Zim raised a brow.

Pearl nodded.

"Our leader rose quartz bonded with a human and gave up her life to make Steven with him." Garnet said

"A bit cowardly for a traitor but Steven is a good boy" Jasper admitted reluctantly something about the boy just drew her close

Zim gave a worried squeak clinging to Dib. "You are not to breed Dib!"

Jasper snorted "no one wants to breed with your toy calm down"

Zim snarled turning to Jasper "Dib isn't a toy! Any gem would be lucky to breed with him!"

"Oh? Even you?" She challenged

Dib was blushing brightly he'd never had so many people talking about him since before he left home

Zim scoffed "of course Zim would! Dib is Ziiiiiiiiiim's. Zim has claimed him already."

Dib blushed and pat his head "thanks buddy..."

Zim beamed up to Dib pleased

Dib smiled at him

Steven chuckled "well let us know if you decide to have any kids. it would be fun to have another human gem fusion running around."

"Steven!"

"But that would mean Zim dies right?" Dib asks

"Not necessarily" Garnet said

Zim frowned. "Zim does not wish to shatter. nor does he want Dib to human shatter."

"It's not a shattering but a transformation" Garnet said "And Dib doesn't die because he reproduces, Steven's father is still around"

Zim nodded. "So I would transform and Dib would stay and raise the pebble breed?"

"Yes basically" Garnet said

Zim nodded "very well. If you wish to breed you may Dib."

Dib rubbed his head "we can't breed we just met!"

Zim shrugged it off "we have bonded. You've protected Zim and care for Zim."

"Yeah but... I would be sad if you were just gone like that" he said

"The threat from the earth would be removed and you'd have a pipsqueak of your own it's a win win" Jasper said

Zim stuck out his tongue.

Steven hit Jasper "Bad other mother!"

Jasper chuckled and picked Steven up "everyone needs a dozen of you" she said smiling at him he was probably the only person she smiled at

Steven grinned "Heh silly of course there should be more Steven's i'm the best hehehe!"

"That you are cutie pie" she said and tickled him

Dib found it weird, the obviously most aggressive one just becoming all bubbly around the boy

Zim chuckled nuzzling into Dib. "She is soft to the boy."

"Yeah it's kinda cute" he said and nuzzled Zim back he'd never considered children, never thought anyone would love him

Zim nodded. "What do you plan to do Dib? Are you going to stay or come with me?"

"I think I'll follow you around I have nothing else to do"

Zim nodded smiling. "Zim is glad. Zim enjoys Dib."


End file.
